My Favorite Mistake
by Kunoichi Uchiha Sakura
Summary: "I'm sorry I was your biggest mistake," Of course this would be the first thing he would bring up after them being away from each other for so long. "While you…" She watched as he reached up and untied his leaf head band and let it drop to the ground. He moved forward placing his forehead against hers. "You…were quite possibly the best thing to ever happen to me,"
1. The Sound Of Silence

**My Favorite Mistake**

_**Chapter One: Sound Of Silence. **_

Green eyes stared forward as she walked forward into the village. Her hands tied in front of her with chakra ropes making it impossible for any type of escape. She glanced behind her to where Naruto was standing. On his back draped the unconscious Uchiha. She cranked her head around more to get a good view of Karin who was watching Sasuke with worried eyes. She opened her mouth to speak to the read head. Wanting to give her words of encouragement but decided against it.

She turned back to stare forward her green eyes glaring at the back of Kakashi. Someone who used to be important to her. It was amazing how so much had changed after so little time. She thought for sure he would yell at her. Do something other than give her the silent treatment. It was killing her. She never realized how loud the silence could be. She closed her eyes, it wasn't until the familiar sting reminded her how tired and how little sleep she had gotten since they left the base three days ago.

Three days of silence. She let out a gasp as her foot landed in a pot hole in the middle of the road. A loud snap and the searing pain that surged through her body let her know her ankle was broken. Her eyes widened as the dirt road came closer and closer until she was safe in warm arms. She instantly stiffened from the contact. She looked up slowly until her eyes landed on the lone gray eyes. "Are you okay?"

Finely. After days of nothing. There it was. His voice. She glared at him before pushing away from him and falling backwards. "Don't touch me," she bit before landing flat on bum. Kakashi sighed before getting a good look at her. He finally got a good look at her face and her eyes. That was all he needed to see. She was no longer the woman he remembered. She wasn't this funny confident happy person she used to be. Now standing in front of him was a girl he didn't even know. The pain that she had gone through was written across her face.

His eyes moved from her sad eyes to her now longer hair. It reminded him of her hair when she was a genin. His eyes drifted down her neck line which was covered in dirt and then wondered down her dirty dress. Her skin was a sickly pale white that reminded him of something transparent and not the silky color she used to be. His eyes landed on her ankle that she was pushing back into place. His eye widened when they landed on her feet. Her white fabric shoes were covered in mud and blood. "Take of your shoes," He demanded.

"Fuck off Kakashi. You want to talk to me now? Go fuck yourself." She hissed at him through clenched teeth.

Kakashi growled in annoyance. He was breaking inside. Everything was falling apart for him. He wanted so badly for things to be okay but they weren't. They never would be. He would never get the life with her that he wanted. She was right there! Right I front of him for gods sakes. But yet it was like she was a million miles away.

"Sakura…" he tried to reason with her.

"No! I'd rather just go back to the silence Kakashi." Kakashi moved forward.

"Just stop it! Leave her alone!" Karin yelled out. Kakashi froze. He let out a loud sigh. He ran a hand through his hair.

"We'll stop here for the night," he finally said. "Anko. Sai. I'd like you two to report to Tsunade-sama this journey is taking longer than we expected,"

Anko turned to Sai and with a nod the two were gone. Naruto stood in his spot unsure of what to do next. He closed his eyes and looked away from his two teammates who were glaring at each other. He bit his lip. Why did all of this have to happen! If the Akatsuki never would have attacked… everything would have gone according to plan…

"_Are you sure?" Naruto asked. He stood shell shocked in his apartment. Kakashi stood in front of him looking more nervous than he had ever seen his sensei. _

"_I don't think I've ever been more sure of something in my life," The silver haired man whispered before placing his glass in the sink. "I know she's the one. I would give everything to love her," he let out a loud sigh before turning around a leaning against the counter top. _

_Naruto smiled looking up from the large scroll that was laid out on his kitchen table. "Well you know what they say. Love is never a choice." Naruto laughed. "I wouldn't be nervous Kakashi. I'm sure Tsunade would even approve of you." _

_Kakashi smiled. "Well… I can only hope she loves me too," _

Blue eyes watched the pinkette as she moved to sit under a surrounding tree. Karin quickly moved to her and started to look over her cuts. Naruto sighed. "Ero-senin?" Jiraya turned to look at his student. "Can you lay down the blanket for me?"

Jiraya smiled goofily before pulling out a blanket from Naruto's bag that he'd been carrying. Placing the blanket down Naruto quickly set Sasuke down on in before moving away from his best friend.

"Kakashi…" Naruto overheard Jiraya. He glanced to the side to watch the older men. Jiraya's arm wrapped around Kakashi's shoulder. "The bravest thing men can do is love women. They never said it would be easy," Kakashi nodded trying not to show the heart break that was written across his well masked face.

**A/N**

**Not the best first chapter I've ever written… butttt…. I really needed to post this and my husband is yelling at me to go to the pub. Soooo….. next chapter will be better! Promise! **

_**IMPORTANT! POLL UP ON MY PROFILE! GO VOTE… NOW! LOL THANK YOU!**_


	2. Secrets Of The Blossom

**My Favorite Mistake**

_**Chapter Two: Secrets Of The Blossom. **_

Sakura stared at the village that laid out before her. It was a lot different then she remembered. Maybe it was the new buildings that stood where the old ones had been. Maybe it was the fact that she was different person from the last time she was here. She was no longer naive. She knew the truth. She knew the darkness that sat behind the fake light. She knew where the line of right and wrong had been crossed.

She looked behind her to find Karin and Sasuke walking at the same pace as her. It was like they were dreading what laid a head. She bawled her fist digging her nails into the plams of her hands. This was what laid ahead of her and just like all the other things she had faced she would not let it weigh her down. She flashed Karin a reassuring smile as they walked further and further into the village. She wondered if anyone would recognize her anymore. She hardly recognized herself.

It wasn't long until the three of them sat in a dimly light room. Their hands tied behind their back and to the metal chairs they sat in. Sakura stared forward. They were now sitting in an integration room deep underground Sakura assumed from how cold it was in the room. She looked to her left to find Sasuke he looked at her weakly trying to stay strong. She turned to her left to find Karin.

"He's coming Sakura, I know he's coming for you." The red heads words helped sooth the pinkette but it wasn't long until the door swung open reviling a very angry looking Ikibi. Sakura stared forward not even flinching an inch. Karin jumped slightly and Sasuke stayed as still as Sakura.

"Well well well, It would seem like we finally have the traitor back," Ikibi said moving to Sasuke. Sakura turned and glared at him.

"You leave him alone," Sakura said. Ikibi turned to stare at the pinkette. The initial shock waved off and his face hardened again.

"So then I should just speak with you. Haruno Sakura. A few months ago you were just a normal leaf Kunoichi. What changed?" Ikibi moved to stare her down. Sakura's glare only hardened.

"Lots of things change," She bit back.

"I hear you joined the Akatsuki?" Sakura remained quiet. She refused to break eye contact but there was no way in hell she was answering the questions.

"I request to speak with Tsunade-shishou," Sakura said. The two stared at each other for a long moment before Ikibi turned and left the room. Sakura sighed in relief once the door was shut. "Are you okay Karin?" Sakura asked looking to the red head. Karin nodded.

"Yeah, I'm okay." She whispered. Sakura smiled.

"Don't worry everything will be fine," Sakura said. Just as soon as the words left her mouth she wish she hadn't. The door swung open to revile a very pregnant Ino. The blonde had tears in her eyes as she stood in the door way staring at her best friend. Ino had to hold back a sob as she looked over Sakura. She was a completely different person then who she remembered. There was hardly a shadow of the old Sakura in her.

"Sakura?" Ino asked moving closer to the pinkette. Sakura had to bit her lip to keep herself from crying. She didn't think it would hurt this much to be face to face with the people in her past.

"Yeah Ino, it's me." Sakura whispered before warm arms wrapped around her. Loving arms that belonged to her best friend. That was the thing about best friends they still loved you even when you didn't remember who you were. Sakura laid her head on Ino's shoulder enjoying the warmth. After being cold for so long it was a nice change.

"I just had to see you. I had to know that you were okay," Ino said pulling away from Sakura. "I have to go before dad finds out I used his pass to sneak in. Just remember… to be who you are," and with that Ino left the room. Sakura bit her lip. She didn't even know who she was anymore. How could she remember?

Sakura closed her eyes and tried to remember. Tried to remember something that would bring her back to the person she used to be. She opened her eyes and glared at the steel door. She wasn't that person anymore. This whole experience had opened up something that had changed everything about her. Who she was now. Who she used to be. Who she would be in the future.

The door opened and Tsuande walked in. Behind her stood Shizune. Sakura felt the familiar sting in her throat and eyes at seeing the two women who had taken her as if they were own. Sakura stared into those honey eyes. She didn't even know what to say. Should she say sorry? And even if she did say sorry what was it that she was even sorry for?

Sakura opened her mouth only for a hand to smack her clear across the face. Sakura's mouth hung opened as she stared at Sasuke who was watching her. Sakura turned back around to face Tsunade who had tears in her eyes. "I lost you, I thought you were dead! Sakura! Dead! I thought I lost a daughter… and now you're here… and it's like I never knew you before…" Sakura looked away from the honey eyes that stared down at her.

Sakura stiffened when warm arms wrapped around her neck and she felt Tsuande's tears soak into her worn and ripped dress. Sakura's eyes widened and looked to Shizune who stood smiling sadly down at her. "Sakura… I need you to tell me… I need you to tell me the truth. I need to know what happened." Tsunade said as she backed away from the pinkette.

Sakura stared at Tsunade's shoes. Those damn black heels. Sakura's eyes then wondered up the familiar dark green pants and past the gray top until she met Tsunade's face. "Sakura I can't help you unless I know what happened… why you did what you did…"

"There is never a time or place for true love… it happens… accidently, in a heartbeat, in a single flashing throbbing moment. I tried so hard to hate them," Sakura said looking up to meet Tsuande's eyes. "I tried so hard to despise them with everything I had in me… and then… despite all my efforts… I opened my heart to them… and they did the same for me. They loved me. Protected me. Made sure Orochimaru would never get his hands on me." Sakura bit her lip as a tear rolled down her face. "And then… I found him. They say you never get to choose who your soulmate. I had no choice in the matter. I fell so far in love with him I never thought I'd get out. He completed me, in every way. He was dying," Sakura let out a sob and the tears fell freely. "He loves me. He loves me for me,"

"Who? Sakura… who?" Tsuande asked.

Sakura looked up and swallowed hard ready to say it all out loud when the door swung opened to revile a terrified looking chunin.

"Uchiha Itachi has entered the main gate Tsuande-sama!" the man yelled. Sakura eyes widened and she smiled. He was really coming for her. He really did love her.

Tsuande turned to face Sakura who was sobbing uncontrollably. Tsuande glared. What the hell was Uchiha Itachi doing here? She turned to leave the room.

"Shishou!" Sakura yelled causing the older woman to look back at her. "I'm pregnant. Itachi is the father,"

**A/N**

**This chapter deff makes up for the crappy first chapter I wrote. I hope you guys like this fic Okay now to clear a few things up. **

**First and foremost I will only say this once. Please read Not That Different and Cold As You before reading this. This is the third fic in the continuation of Not That Different. Thank you!**

**Second! NO! This is not a KakaSaku fic. It's listed under Itachi Sakura. If you want to read a KakaSaku fic I have a few of them Go find them and read them. **

**Thirdly… I'm leaving to go on vacation next week so I won't be able to update again until after January 4****th****. Sorry I left you guys at such a cliff hanger. **

**Forth… if you have any questions feel free to pm me. I will answer PMs while on vacation I just won't be able to update. **

**Fifth. I will love you guys forever if you continue to review like you have been. **

**Thanks you so much for all of your reviews! They really keep me going! **

**Oh… one last thing. Christmas fic that I had you all vote for is up! Who's That Kissing Sakura Under The Mistletoe. Go read it **

**Have a good Christmas and New Years everyone! **


	3. The Forbidden Word

**My Favorite Mistake**

_**Chapter Three: The Forbidden Word. **_

As Sakura ran out of the interrogation room she wasn't exactly sure where she was going or what she would do when she finally arrived at her destination. The only thing she knew was she had to keep going. Keep moving forward like she always had. Her lungs burned and her legs felt like they would fall off but she pushed forward. A pang in her side let her know she was pushing herself further then she should have.

She bit her lip and pushed herself closer and closer to the main gate. To the crowed of ninja, that stood between her and her destiny. She pushed forward without hesitation until she finally pushed herself to the center of the circle and then she was frozen in her stop.

Her jade eyes landed on his blood red eyes letting her know he was willing to fight for her. To fight for their child. To fight for their future. She felt her lips turn into a true smile. A smile that had faded from her features for much too long.

It felt like he had been punched in the chest. His breath was taken away when he saw her. Those two months away from her… She had changed. There was a spark in her eyes that he hadn't known. A new life.

His eyes slowly faded into the beautiful gray she remembered so vividly. The gray that she had only been able to see in her dreams. There was a softness to them that made her smile only widened. Wetness fell from her face as she watched him move closer and closer to her.

Itaci felt a pang in is chest as he moved closer getting a better look of his beauty. Her feet were bare and covered in blisters, mud, and blood. His eyes wondered up her uncovered legs which looked just as bad as her feet. His eyes looked over her ripped dress that he could only assume used to be white. Despite all the dirt that covered her body he couldn't help but think she was the most beautiful woman he had ever laid eyes on.

Sakura opened her mouth trying to will herself to say something, anything! He was right in front of her but she couldn't find her voice. She watched his steady eyes as Itachi moved ever so slightly letting his Akatsuki cloak slip from his shoulders. She flinched slightly hearing the nin that surrounded them move slightly. She looked behind her to find Tsunade signaling the group to stand their ground.

She turned back to face Itachi. She watched as he brought the cloak around to cover her body. And finally for the first time in months she felt safe. She let out a chocked sob using her hand to cover her mouth. She was finally safe, with Itachi. Nothing. Nothing could ruin this moment.

"I'm sorry I was your biggest mistake," Sakura's eyes widened at his words. Of course this would be the first thing he would bring up after them being away from each other for so long. "While you…" She watched as he reached up and untied his leaf head band and let it drop to the ground. He moved forward placing his forehead against hers. "You…were quite possibly the best thing to ever happen to me."

Sakura's bottom lip trembled slightly before a loud sob escaped from her throat. She let out a loud sob before throwing her arms around his neck. After all this time that was all she had wanted to hear. To hear some type of affection from the man. He was a hard man to crack. It had taken her so long to get him to admit that they were not that different. And now he had reviled how important she was to him. She let out another sob before a smile graced her lips.

Sakura took in a few unsteady breathes trying to regain her composure. She needed to calm down. Her eyes widened when Itachi's hands unhooked her arms from his neck and made her stand in front of him. Her eyes fluttered slightly until warm hands cupped her face lovingly. She looked up at Itachi. A small gentle smile graced his lips. It nearly broke her heart and then his lips moved and he whispered those three forbidden words. Those words she thought for sure he would never say.

"_I love you." _

Her breath sucked in and the world went quite. It was perfect. She couldn't think of a better way for him to have said it. Sakura sniffled before whipping away her tears with the back of Itachi's Akatsuki cloak. Her face was red and her eyes were swollen. She smiled gently and with a voice of an angel she spoke.

"I have fallen in love many times…" she whispered. "Always," she moved up on her tip toes so that way her breath danced across his lips. "With you."

Then for the first time in what felt like forever, what she had been waiting for, what made her stomach leap into her throat. A simple beautiful gentle kiss. His warm lips molded perfectly into hers. She melted into his kiss and forgot the world around her. For once she didn't want to think about what would happen next or where her life was going. All she could think about was his lips pressed against hers and their love.

**I really wanted to end it there… but since I'm feeling nice I'm going to keep going :D lol**

It didn't take long for their perfect moment to be over. In fact their kiss only got to last a few more seconds before the couple was surrounded by an ANBU team of five. Itachi acted calmly as the ANBU retained him. He didn't even turn his sharingan on. Sakura glared at the ANBU and then glared at Tsuande.

"What are you doing?" The pinkette demanded. What had happened to Tsunade helping her? Protecting her? "You're supposed to be helping us!"

"Sakura," Sakura turned to face Itachi. She watched with wide eyes at how calm the Uchiha was. Sakura huffed slightly before she moved forward being pushed in the direction she had come from. The interrogation facility. The walk to the facility was a long and hard one.

Unlike when she had first arrived in Konoha earlier that morning the streets were busy with many villagers and they watched with horror or hate filled eyes at Itachi. Sakura'e eyes stung at the hate in their eyes. If only they knew what he had done for them. For all of them they wouldn't look at him like that. They would think his a true hero.

It angered her to think of that. She hated them for hating him. She hated Konoha for what they had done to the man she loved. She let out a grunt as the ANBU pushed her forward. She stumbled slightly. A peak in Itachi's chakra made the group freeze in fear as well as the villagers who stood around them.

"It would be wise of you not to push her; I'm going peacefully right now. One more wrong move and I will kill you," Itachi spoke to the group. The group moved forward once more this time being gentler on the pinkette.

It wasn't long before Sakura and Itachi were tied to chairs in the interrogation room next to Karin and Sasuke. "Aniki,"

Itachi looked over at his younger brother a small smiled graced his lips. "Sasuke-kun, you look well."

Sasuke smiled lightly. "I'm sorry Aniki… for everything that has happened…" Itachi stared at his younger brother slightly shocked. "I'm also sorry… but I can't kill you. You have too much to live for."

Itachi chuckled before looking down at his lap. Never in his life did he think this was where he would be. And defiantly not at the hands of a pink haired kunoichi. "Thank you Sasuke-kun," Itachi turned and looked at the pinkette. "Thank you Sakura,"

Sakura smiled. The four remained quiet until finally the door opened and Tsunade walked in. Sakura's face instantly glared at the older woman. "I'm sorry about earlier. I can't let the village thinking I'm letting you off the hook," Tsunade said.

Sakura continued to glare. "How can you allow this to happen Tsuande-shishou! You know what this village has done to Itachi! After all he has done for them and you'll allow this to continue! It's wrong! It's disgusting! Itachi is a good man!" Sakura screamed.

Tsunade sighed. "Sakura… the more anger towards the past you carry in your heart the less capable you are of loving in the present."

Sakura opened her mouth to protest but was stopped by Itachi's smooth voice. "She is right Sakura," The pinkette turned to look at him with wide eyes. "The things that happened in the past happened for a reason. There is nothing we can do to change them. Other than to let go and move forward," Sakura looked away from the man ashamed of her childness. "There is another reason as to why I've come here Tsuande-sama,"

The blonde woman raised an eyebrow at him and the rest of the group turn to stare at him. Sakura looked at him questioningly. Not sure of what he would say next. "Our lives… are being threated by a greater power then Orochimaru, then my own."

That shocked the older woman. Who out there could really be worse than Orochimaru? The snake sanin was dead and there was nothing else other than the Akatsuki that could cause pain now. What was the Uchiha talking about?

"I ask that your village and its allies join forces with the Akatsuki."

"For what reason?"

"Uchiha Madara."

**A/N**

**Bump bump bump! Dramatic music! Lol sorry couldn't help it. So I'm pretty much hoping that you all loved this chapter :D Itachi finally said it! The L word! Yay! I hope it was as wonderful as you guys thought it would be considering you've waited for so long. Lol And of course I had to add more drama to it. Lol Now the group has to take down Madara. **

**Also I haven't decided what sex the baby is going to be. What do you guys think? Boy or girl? Let me know if your review since I'm being too lazy to set up an poll. Lol thanks again for reading!**

**You guys are the best for leaving so many reviews for only two chapters! Keep up the awesome reviews! Tell me what you liked. What you didn't like and what you would like to see for future chapters :D Thank you thank you thank you!**


	4. Knowing One's Place

**My Favorite Mistake**

_**Chapter Four: Knowing One's Place**_

Sakura sat in the quite room looking much better then she had in weeks. She was wearing a fresh pair of clothes. A long sleeved red shit along with black pants and proper shoes on her feet. For once in a long time she was warm. She felt warm. The overwhelming feeling of hopelessness was gone. She was slowly starting to feel like a different person. Not so much like the same person that she had been when she had first left Konoha but still different from the person who had stayed with the Akatsuki, and nowhere near the person she was when she had stayed in Sound. She was different.

Sakura played with the hem of her shirt, saying she was nervous would be an understatement. She'd been sitting in this room for well over three hours and it was starting to make her feel more and more uneasy. Itachi had gone to speak with Tsunade. It amazed her when Itachi had used the rings to contact the rest of the Akatsuki who were now on their way here as well. She looked down at the ring that sat on her pinky finger. She was a member of the Akatsuki.

She reached up and moved her hair behind her ear. How had she let it get so long?

"_I like your hair like this," _

She blushed remembering very well that day. This journey that she had adventured on. She never thought that this would be where it was ending. If anything it wasn't even close to ending. She slowly brought her hand down and rested it on her stomach where a baby was slowly growing. Her baby… She smiled almost wanting to laugh and cry at the same time. She looked around the room to find Sasuke and Karin sitting not far away. Sasuke was leaning against the wall, asleep. Karin was leaning against his shoulder her eyes down casted at her hands. Her red eyes looked up and landed on Sakura's.

"Are you okay?" Karin asked. It was funny how the two girls had grown so much from their first meeting. Sakura smiled whipping a tear from her eye.

"Yeah, I'm fine… just nervous,"

"Is it weird being back here?" Was it weird? Sakura wasn't sure that that was the best word to describe how she was feeling. She could remember a time when all she had wanted was to wake up and find that Kakashi would be walking her home from a long day at work… and now she didn't even want to look at the man or hear his name.

"No," she said before looking up at the light.

"Is it different?" Sakura smiled. There was just something about that word that made her think of different days.

"No, it's not that different."

Kakashi stood not far outside of the hospital. In fact he stood at his normal spot where he used to wait for Sakura. Every day at this time she would get off work and he would walk her home. Every day he would hope that she would return his feelings. That she would give him some hint that she felt the same way. He closed his eyes before turning away from the hospital and walking down the same path he would take to take her home.

Countless times on this walk he would slow reach out to grasp her hand and each time he would pull back. To scared to make a move. To scared to ruin what relationship they had already built. But here he was walking to her old apartment that he would probably never be able to enter again. Here he was with an already ruined relationship. Would it have been different if he had told her of his feelings? He stopped when he reached her front door. Would she even enter this home again?

"Kakashi," Kakashi looked up before turning around to meet the steady eyes of Nara Shikamaru. "Tsuande has called for us," Kakashi nodded before following Shikamaru. When the two reached the Hokage Tower it took all the older man had not to fight Uchiha Itachi. Kakashi clenched and unclenched his fist.

Tsuande stood up staring at the three men. "Itachi and I have talked. He does not need to answer anything to you," Tsunade said her honey eyes staring at Kakashi as if daring him to question her. "I need you three to wait at the gates for the rest of the Akatsuki, bring everyone here as soon as they arrive,"

Shikamaru and Kakashi nodded before leaving the room along with Itachi. It wasn't long until before the three stood at the gate and waited. "So… Itachi…" Shikamaru said trying to break some of the tension in area. Itachi turned to look at the younger boy. His eye's their normal red stared back at Shikamaru. "Ummm… I'm Nara Shikamaru,"

Itachi stared at the awkward boy for a moment before nodding. "It's nice to meet you. I've heard of you,"

"You've heard of me?" he questioned unsure of what exactly that meant.

"Yes, it is best for me to learn of each hidden villages special members. Especially for me to learn of those who come from my home."

"This place is not your home," Kakashi said through clenched teeth. "This is our home. We protect it—"

"Kakashi," Shikamaru said trying to stop any fight from breaking out.

"I get the feeling that this argument isn't over just Konoha," Itachi said almost as if to push Kakashi's button's. Kakashi glared at the younger boy.

"What are you trying to imply?" Kakashi asked glaring at the boy. Itachi smirked slightly. Who would have thought it would be so easy to anger Kakashi. Someone who was supposed to always be calm cool and collected.

"That maybe you are showing some resistance towards me and my cause for reasons other than your need to protect your village," Shikamaru instantly formed his shadow around Kakashi's trapping the older man where he was. Kakashi glared at him. Shikamaru jumped slightly when nine figures landed at the gate. He sighed in relief when he saw the familiar black with red cloud cloaks and traveling hats. He released his jutsu on Kakashi and the man relaxed slightly.

"Itachi," Pein said.

"Hi. I'm Shikamaru. I'll be taking you to meet with Tsunade-sama," Shikamaru said getting the man's attention. He nodded before the group slowly made their way in between the two men who were still having a stare down. Itachi stared at Kakashi.

"You need to remember where your place is in her life is and where it was before me and where it will remain now," Itachi said before turning around and start to walk away.

"She loved me first," Kakashi said, Itachi stopped for a moment before letting out a slight chuckle. He turned slightly to stare at the silver haired man.

"I think we both know that's a lie. You heard her that day," Itachi said.

_"I have fallen in love many times…" she whispered. "Always," she moved up on her tip toes so that way her breath danced across his lips. "With you."_

The memory sticking out in both of their minds. "It would do you well to remember who is the father of her child as well," and with that he turned knowing that he really hit Kakashi where it hurt.

**A/N**

**Hello everyone! I am so so so sorry that it took so long for me to update this. For those of you who knew before I was married. I am in the middle of having a divorce that's why I haven't been able to update plus I haven't really had the inspiration. I really hope you all continue to read and review. I hope I haven't lost all of you. I'm hoping to update again next week and continue on until I have this finished. Thank you so much for baring with me! **


	5. The Story Of Us Part One

**My Favorite Mistake**

_**Chapter Five: The Story Of Us Part One  
><strong>_

"I can't lie and say I always knew your father was the one. Because I hadn't realized it myself until after a long while of knowing him and understanding the person your father was," Sakura spoke to the empty room. Not long before this moment two ANBU had come and escorted Sasuke and Karin to a separate room and then had taken Sakura herself to a room for herself where she had found herself a comfortable seat and decided to talk to her son or daughter. She rested her hand on her stomach before rubbing it gently. "You're father is an amazing man. But I want you to know now that life isn't always beautiful..." Sakura whispered.

Never had she thought she would feel this way about bringing in a child to the world. Never did she this she would have to explain to her children that happy endings don't always exist and that fairy tales aren't real. "You know little one. I wanted a perfect ending. But now I've learned the hard way that not all stories have a clear beginning, middle and end."

Sakura jumped when she heard the door open. She turned to look to see who was going to be visiting now. A smile of relief spread over her face as she saw Konan shut the door behind her. "You're here, all of you?" Sakura asked moving from her spot and making her way to the blue haired beauty.

Konana smiled before wrapping her arms around the pinkette. The two held on to each other and just enjoyed each others presence. Sakura hadn't realized how much she cared about Konan. She knew that these people meant a great bit to her but she never imagined that the extent would be this far. "Yes we're all here," Konan said as she held on to Sakura tighter. "I'm so glad you're safe, we all were so worried when Orochimaru got you."

Sakura could feel tears begin to make there way to the front of her eyes. These people loved her so much. "I'm so happy that I can see you all again," Sakura said. After a few more moments of hugging the two pulled apart and Sakura wiped away the tears that had fallen from her eyes. "What's going on exactly?"

"A lot," Konan whispered. "I don't think Itachi wants you to know. He said something about not stressing you more then you already are and that you needed rest," Sakura rolled her eyes.

"Of course," Sakura said before moving to sit back down on the couch. Konan sat down next to her.

"All I can tell you... is it looks like their is going to be a war," Sakura's eyes widened in fear. Who was going to war? Was Konoha going to go to war with Akatsuki for her? No that can't be it. Sakura reached out and grasped Konan's hand. Almost silently pleading with her to tell her the truth. "I'm sorry Sakura, but I can't tell you anymore. I have to go now," Konan said before leaning forward and placing a kiss on Sakura's forehead. She slowly let go of Sakura's hand and made her way to the door. "I'll see you in the morning, try to get some sleep."

Sakura waited for a few minutes after Konan had left before she let out a slow and unsteady breath. Why did it seem like the whole world was against her. She laid her legs out over the couch and placed her hand on her belly once more. A smile on her face and she rubbed it. She was hardly showing in fact you couldn't really tell she was pregnant yet but in the next few weeks to come she would slowly start to show more and more. She closed her eyes for a moment before opening them again and staring at the ceiling again.

"Oh little one, if only you knew what your father and I had been through together..." she whispered.

_"You've very clumsy." a smirk on his face. He bent down and helped her to stand. She blinked a few times unable to find words. He grabbed a hold of her hut hand. The two watched as blood dripped from the small cut again. Itachi grabbed a band aid that sat on the desk that was next to them. Wrapping the band aid around her hurt finger._

_"I guess I am." her face was bright red. "T... thank you." his warm touch went away as he let go of her hand. She gulped and walked past him quickly. A smirk on his face as he followed her to the kitchen._

Was that the first encounter with him that she had really realized what he was doing to her. How he was slowly breaking her down and making her see him as someone other then the enemy.

_Gray eyes stared into green. Itachi stood captivated by the beautiful jade eyes that stared up at him. The pinkette was a good head shorter than him. His eyes wondered down from her eyes to her lips. They were a plae blue from the cold air that surrounded them. Her face was bright red as well. She body shivered as she watched him."I'm cold." her voice came out as a whisper as she finally admitted to him that she had been wrong to not accept his offer to wear a cloak to begin with._

_Sakura watched as Itachi placed the food bags on the ground. She watched in wonder as he started to undo his cloak. He slid his arms our from around him. He dropped his hat to the snow covered ground. Sakura stared at his body for a second. She could tell from under the long sleeve shirt that he wore he was toned. His body was in perfect condition. He through the cloak around draping it around her shoulders. Sakura welcomed the warmth that surrounded her. She was over come by the scent of the man who stood in front of her._

_Itachi bent down and grabbed the bags and than began to walk toward the direction base was. Sakura smiled before following after him. She slipped her arms through the arm holes._

* * *

><p><em>Sakura stared at the Akastuki cloak that laid on her bed. She wanted to talk to Itachi more. She wanted to understand him. Know why he had done what he did. How could he be a coldblooded killer. Yet here he was helping a poor village. He was polite. He was intelligent. He was completely different that she had thought he would. She had assumed he would be just like Sasuke. Even worse but here she found a man. Someone who cared for others. She sighed as she looked away and closed the wardrobe shut. Walking over to the bed she grabbed the clothes she had picked out. She quickly changed into a red long sleeves shirt. Her bottoms consisted of black tights that covered her feet and a pair of tan shorts.<em>

_Bending down she grabbed the cloak that belonged to Itachi. She turned around hearing something hit the ground. Looking down where the sound had come from she stared at the little blue bottle she knew very well was a medicine bottle. Picking it up she examined it. "He's sick." she stared at it wide eyed. He looked like he was in no pain at all. He look completely healthy. Not only had he managed to hid emotions he could hid anything from anyone. He was an exceptional ninja. She placed the blue tube back in the cloak pocket._

_Walking out of her room she walked down the hallway that was surprisingly quite. She stepped into the kitchen to find Itachi standing over the sink eating a peach. She stared at him for a moment debating with herself if she should talk to him or not. She stepped further into the room. "You like peaches?" she asked._

_Itachi continued to stare out the window that was over the sink. He took another bite of his peach. The juice from the inside trickled down from his mouth to his chin. He looked to her debating with his own self if he should answer her. "Yes, yes I do." His voice was deep and smoothing. Sakura shivered. There was something about him that made her unsure of herself._

_"Do you like the snow?" she asked as she walked further into the room. She had already started a conversation with the man. Why not continue. She came to a stop when she stood next to him. Her eyes stared out side the window. She couldn't help feeling that he wasn't the bad man she had thought him to be. She side glanced at him looking over his body once again. He wasn't as big as Kakashi was. In fact he looked smaller._

_He turned and faced her. His gray eyes watched her. She was so tiny compared to most ninja. "Tell me Kunoichi..."_

_"Sakura."_

_Itachi smirked as he moved closer to her. "Sa-ku-ra." she shivered the way her said her name drove her crazy. It sounded so right. It sounded like he could say it over and over and she would continue to love the feeling it gave her. "How do you feel about your village?" the question confused Sakura. She hadn't even realized how close he had gotten to her. She stared at him unsure of what to do. His hand slowly moved its way up the space that was between them. His hand touch a stray piece of her hair. "Pink." he chuckled. "Such an odd color for a ninja." he whispered as he bent forward._

"That was the first time I realized how much effect your father had on me," Sakura whispered to the empty room. "That was the same day that I realize how much everyone in the Akatsuki meant to me..."

_"What I am about to tell you... I never thought I would find someone that I could tell..." He closed his eyes. He needed to choose his words wisely. "I don't expect you to forgive me, or understand completely. In fact I would prefer you not to forgive me. But I feel... with us coming from the same home._

Sakura stopped herself from continuing that part of story to her baby. "You're father can explain that to you when we think you're old enough," she whispered.

_Itachi was more than shocked when he heard a knock on his door. It was a rare occasion that anyone bothered him. Kisame had finally given up on trying to take the man out to drink every Friday and left him alone. So when he opened the door to find the pink haired kunoichi he was indeed shocked. "Yes?"_

_"May I come in?" the two stood in silence for what seemed like hours to Sakura, before Itachi opened the door further for her to walk in. Sakura gulped. She had wanted to do this. Why was she having second thoughts now, now that she was already there. She shivered as she walked past him and into the room. The same smell of the cloak that was tucked in her arms filled her nostrils as she walked further into the room. She looked over the room seeing how much of a perfectionist Itachi was. The room was spotless. Not an inch of dust. His bed was completely made. His book shelf looked as his a professional organized it._

_"Can I help you with something, Kunoichi?"_

_"It's Sakura," she whispered, her eyes looked over the desk he had. Scroll after scroll sat on it. She looked at his bed which was much larger than her own._

_"Excuse me?"_

_"My name is Sakura." she said turning to look at him. He stomach jumped into her throat when his deep colored eyes landed on her green ones. He was so handsome. His face looked so tired but it didn't make him any less handsome. He wasn't a very tall man. Only standing at 5'10". He was a good head taller than she was. Her eyes drifted from his face down to his lips. She than continued to follow down his whole body._

_"Did you come here for something, Kunoichi. Or are you going to continue to check me out?" Sakura quickly looked up at him. Her face a bright red color._

_"I didn't mean to!" she squeaked out. Itachi had to resist the urge to laugh at the girl. "I brought your cloak back." she said, moving to place it on his bed. Turning around she came face to face with his chest. Her face reddened even more. She tried to remind herself that she needed to breathe, but she was captivated by his wonderful eyes._

_"Do you know what is worth fighting for, Kunoichi?" he asked, as he brushed a piece of her pink hair behind her ear._

_"Yes..." she whispered. She was enjoying their closeness so much. Her eyes wondered down from his eyes and to his lips. She wanted to kiss him. Those soft lips. She licked her lips and he moved closer to her._

_"Good." his breath danced on her lips. She stared at him as he walked away from her and sat back down at his desk. "Something else, Kunoichi?" he asked as she continued to stand in the center of his room._

_"Sakura." she reminded him. He smiled lightly before turning back to his work on the desk._

_"We are very different, Sa-ku-ra." he said, as he turned back to looked at her. His eyes held so much intensity. Sakura felt her knees weaken under his stare. She shook her head 'no'. Itachi raised an eyebrow at the girl. He stood up and walked over to where she was standing. She wanted to back away from him. "What makes us the same?"_

_"I laugh," he looked at her questioningly. "I hate, I fear, I try, I hope, I cry... I love and I know you do the same things... so really... we're not the different... you and I." her green eyes stared at him. She searched his eyes trying to find the emotions he hid. But before she could his eyes turned into the sharingan._

_"You must be mistake. Kunoichi." his voice sounded like a million knifes ready to cut her. She stood her ground. Staring right into her eyes. She refused to cry or leave._

_"Than you must be blind." she regretted the words as soon as they left her mouth. She stared terrified as he glared at her. He quickly side stepped her and left her alone in his room. The door slamming shut making her shake slightly._

"I was very blind then," Sakura sat up quickly turning to look at the door. Itachi stood in the door way. A small smile on his face. Sakura felt her heart jump at the sight of him. He walked in a few more steps before shutting the door behind him.

"Itachi...?" she whispered as he closed the distance even more. He bent down when he was right in front of her a place a small gentle kiss on her lips. Lifting up her legs he sat down on the couch next to her and then placed her legs over his lap. He traced his hands up her legs enjoying the feel of her.

"Who were you talking to?" Itachi asked looking into Sakura's eyes.

"I," she blushed slightly. "I was telling the story of us to our child," she whispered before placing her hands back on her belly. Itachi smiled before placing one hand on her hands.

"I'd like to hear the rest of the story," he smiled before leaning his head against the couch and closing his eyes. Sakura smiled.

"After that day. Your daddy and I didn't talk for a while," she started her story once again.

_She closed her eyes and welcomes the shiver that went through her body at the thought of him. She remembered how close he had been to her that night. He had so much control over her. He had changed her. She wasn't sure if it was better that he had some how opened her eyes to the truth. But she knew he had changed everything about her. He had made himself a main part in her life. This much she knew_

_She bolted up right when her bedroom door slammed open. To say she was shocked was an understatement. Itachi stood in the door way of her room. His shirt missing sweat covered his chest. Sakura's eyes roamed over his body, she bit her lip to stop her self from drooling._

_"What the-" Sakura glanced behind Itachi to find the group standing behind him. They looked just as shocked as she was. Itachi slammed the door in Deidara's face before he could finish his sentence. Sakura's eyes widened slightly when she heard the clicking noise of Itachi locking the door._

_"Is there something I can help you with?" Sakura asked, she tried to stay calm even though her mind was running a mile a minute. "What are you-" her sentence was cut off when Itachi pulled her from her bed and pushed her against the wall. Sakura gasped. She shivered when his breath tickled her neck. He buried his head in her hair enjoying the smell of strawberries._

_"Why are you doing this to me?" Sakura's hands were frozen at her side. She tried to move away from him. For once since she had arrived at the Akatsuki hide out she was terrified of the man. Se knew very well how capable he was at killing. She let a small scream as he grabbed her from behind and pinned her to her bed. She shook in fear, his arms were parallel to her head. She looked up at him her green eyes wide._

_"Why are you-" she gasped when he lowered his body to hers. He was so warm._

_"How do you have so much control over me?" his smooth voice made her shiver more._

_"I-I" Sakura stuttered not sure what to say. Here she was face to face with an S-class criminal. He was much stronger than she was. She flinched slightly when he moved his head from the crook of her neck and to stare at her. She watched as his hand reach up and took a piece of her somewhat long hair. Bringing it up to his mouth he kissed it lightly before letting his slip through his hand. He cupped her face making her stare at him. His sharingan blazing at her._

_"Are you scared of me, Sa-ku-ra." he asked. Sakura stared at him._

_"Yes..." she whispered. Itachi chuckled as if he was happy with her answer. He lowered hid body so they were meshed together. She shivered at the contact. She wanted him. She needed him. A burning feeling erupted at her core making her skin feel like it was on fire. He used a hand and brushed her hair off of her shoulder before bending down and kissing the reddened skin._

_"How can you make me feel this way?" he asked. Neither said a word. He finally made eye contact with her, his sharingan eye gone. "Tell me how you can do this to me... make me feel again?" his eyes searched her face. She closed her eyes. Opening them so was shocked to find some much confusion in his eyes. He had just as many unanswered questions as he did. She finally moved her hands from her sides and touched his face. She brushed his bangs back. Pushing herself to sit up she forced him back, which slightly shocked him. He stared at her in wonder as she moved closer and close until finally her pink lips touched his. Instant heat flared between the two. They pulled apart quickly. Both stared at each other not believing what had just happened. The spark that ignited refused to burn out._

_"I'm so-" Sakura tried to speak before Itachi became angry again but was stopped when she was pushed back onto the bed._

_"Teach me how to feel." he whispered in her ear before capturing her lips once more. The kiss held so much force it nearly made Sakura's head spin. She needed this. They needed this. They needed each other. Sakura slowly wrapped her arms around Itachi's neck pulling his closer deepening the kiss. Itachi brushed his tongue over Sakura's bottom lip begging for entrance that she quickly let him have. Sakura wrapped her legs around his waist and pulled him down. Moaning when she felt him harden against her. Itachi let out a grunt as he pushed closer to her. They parted breathing heavily. They two stared at each other a moment more Sakura pulled Itachi back down and captured his lips. His hands slowly found the edge of her shirt and began to make their way up her stomach causing Sakura to jump in pleasure._

"I truly believe that was the first time I knew that I loved your mother," Itachi whispered. He looked down at Sakura's sleeping face. She had fallen asleep at some point in the story and Itachi had continued it. Itachi smiled before moving and picking Sakura up bridle style. He moved her out of the room and into another room that held a bed that was big enough for the two of them. Itachi laid Sakura down before taking off her shoes and tucking her into bed. Itachi walked around the bed before turning the light off and laying in bed with her. His hand instinctively went straight for her stomach.

"And next thing daddy knew... we were on a life changing mission," Itachi whispered continuing the story.

**A/N**

**Sorry for the wait everyone I really wanted to finish one of my old fanfics before going to work on updating the rest of them. I should be updating regularly again. Probably not as fast as I used to since I have a job now. But I also want to let everyone know that I made a facebook page just for my fanfic writing. The link to it is on my profile so go find it and like it. You'll be able to see when I'm going to update more and if there are any times that I won't be able to update on that. So yeah go for it. Thanks again for reading this fic. This is one of my all time favorites and I'm really glad that I'm able to continue with it. Please continue to read!  
><strong>

**Also. I was thinking or writing a Harry Potter fanfiction. Thoughts?  
><strong>


	6. The Story Of Us Part Two

**My Favorite Mistake**

_**Chapter Six: The Story Of Us Part Two  
><strong>_

_She looked up as the door to the room was practically thrown of the hinges. She jumped up seeing Itachi. Said man slammed the door behind him making sure to lock it before he fell against the wooden door. Coughs ragged through his body. Sakura stared in horror as blood covered his hand. She stared at him. Red eyes glared at her, warning her to never speak of this. His legs gave out from underneath him, he laid on the dirty floor unable to do anything other than cough. Sakura quickly ran to his side, she pushed him up that way he was at least resting against the door. He pushed her away. She stared at him. She couldn't believe how hot his body way._

_"Leave me." he wheezed. Sakura glared at him. Was he out of his mind? She could never leave him. She moved back to him helping him lean forward he coughed a few more times. After his coughing subsided she helped him stand and walked him to the bed. Once he was there she quickly went to taking off his cloak and the rest of his clothing that was drenched in sweat._

_"I'll be right back. I've got to get some ice." she said quickly and was out of the room before he could comment. Once she arrived back into the room she noticed that his eyes were glazed over. "Shit." she mumbled to herself. "Itachi. Itachi stay with me." she practically yelled. She took the bags of ice she had gotten and placed them all around his body. She sighed in relief when his body started to become responsive to the cold, and soon his eyes were staring back at her. Her hands glowed green before placing in on his chest. She quickly with drew her hands. She stared at him shocked. "What the hell..." she whispered._

_Itachi breathed in heavily. Looking at her face he smiled lightly before cupping her face. His red eyes faded to the gray she loved so much. "There is nothing you can do Sakura." he whispered._

_"I... I don't understand." she said searching his face so some kind of answer. How could there be something that Tsunade hasn't taught her. How could there be something she could not do. Looking over the man she realized how weak he really was. She couldn't believe it, he so strong. It terrified her to see him like this. Laying on a bed, dying as she had no cure to save him. He coughed again, this time no blood was present something that Sakura was thankful for._

_"My cloak." he spoke, his voice sounded so horse from all of his coughing. She hushed him before searching his pockets. Inside she found the same medical container she had found months ago. She frowned before walking back to Itachi. Itachi quickly took it from her, he swallowed a few pills dry with now problem. Sakura felt tears forming in her eyes. "There is no cure." he assured her. She shook her head in disbelief. This couldn't be happening. She couldn't lose him. After she finally realized what her feelings were. She couldn't lose him._

_"There... there has to be! I'll find it! I will cure you Itachi! You can't die! I won't let you! I love you!" She screeched. Itachi's eyes widened. Sakura stared at him wide eyed. She couldn't believe she had said it. Itachi stared at her unsure of what to say to her._

Itachi fell silent at this part in the story. He had been so stupid. He had just thrown away her love. Her unconditional love for him. His eyes fell on her sleeping face and he watched as she breathed in deeply. He was so lucky that he was able to be able to watch her like this. That she was still alive and well. He moved his hand slowly from her face a brushed a piece of long hair from her face a smile on his face. He moved his hand back down to her stomach.

_"Itac-" She was thrown from the door. She stumbled back wards landing on the hard wooden surface. She watched in horror as he took off his jacket. The scroll she needed fell from it pocket and onto the ground. It laughed at her. She closed her eyes. Maybe this really was just a dream. She would wake up and find herself twelve again. She opened her eyes to find than man hovering right above her. His hand on his zipper. "Itachi!" she screamed closing her eyes. A splash of something wet landed on her chest. Opening her eyes she found the man who was once standing over her now on his knees his throat cut open._

_She breathed out before looking down at herself. She was covered in blood. Looking back up the man fell to the floor next to her. She quickly moved out of the way to see Itachi standing in front of her. She sighed out in relief. His red eyes glared down at her._

_"That was very foolish Kunoichi."_

_"I've got the scroll, un! Sakura-chan are you-" the three froze as smoke bombs entered the room. Deidara went to quick work making a bomb. Itachi quickly grabbed a hold of Sakura and pushed the two of them behind the bed as the roof exploded. Itachi used his body to cover Sakura's as pieces of the roof fell into the room. The smoke quickly left through the hole. Itachi stood up bring Sakura with him. Deidara stood ready on one of his clay birds. "Hurry un!" he yelled the room flooded with enemy ninha._

_"Complete the mission!" Itachi called to the blonde man. Deidara waited for a moment. He closed his eyes was flew upward before any of the enemy nin would attack. Itachi slipped out of his jacket and handed it to Sakura as the cold air of the night entered the room. He dropped a few kunai for her before he moved forward. Sakura stared wide eyed at how fast he moved. She had never believed he would this powerful. She watched helpless. She certainly felt like twelve year old again._

_"Itachi! Watch out!" as soon as the words left her mouth she watched in horror as a long sword went through his abdomen. Sakura's eyes were wide as the man moved the sword in deeper causing Itachi to cough up blood. Sakura threw a kunai through teary eyes as it him the man in a vital spot. Itachi stepped forward pulling the sword from his body and than used it to kill the last few ninja. He slowly stumbled towards Sakura._

_"Can you stand?" he asked. Sakura nodded and pushed herself into a stand postion. She moved forward wrapping her arms around him. He looked down a her. His clothes were blood stained aw well as everything else in the room. She quickly moved to the bed and ripped the blanket off the bed. She turned around in time to avoid a kunai._

_"Itachi?" she whispered as she reached out for him. He grabbed a hold of her and pulled her to him. And than they were gone in a flock of crows._

_Sakura landed with a grunt. She flt as if she had just fallen from 100 feet in the air. She grunted out in pain to find a bleeding Itachi on top of her. "Damn it." she grunted before rolling him off of her. She felt out unsteady breathes as the cold air from around her attacked her skin. The snow from underneath her burned her skin. She used what energy she had left to stand and drag the Uchiha behind her. "Come on Itachi." she pleaded as she walked further up the hillside, the Uchiha now on her back. She grabbed pieces of wood as she walked knowing she wouldn't have the strength to come back out. She sighed in relief when a cave came into view._

Itachi sighed. He really had been an idiot. "I knew well before then that I loved her. I think I always knew that I loved her," Itachi whispered to the air. He smiled he wasn't talk to air he was talking to his son or daughter. "I knew the first time that I saw her that she was going to change everything, that all the things that I had planned for my life didn't matter anymore. All that mattered was being with her and making sure that I could be with her as long as possible and it was a good thing that your mother felt the same way."

_A cough erupted from his perfect lips. Michiko who had finished lighting the fire watched in horror as Sakura used what was left of his white shirt to catch the blood that left from his lips. Sakura sighed in relief as the coughing stopped. "Sakura..." she gasped in surprise as she looked up at his face to find his beautiful gray eyes watching her. Her eyes stated to tear up. He was so sick, and here she was one of the best healers of her time and she stood helpless. She watched as his hand slowly raised up and whipped away one of her tears. "Please smile for me?" he asked. Sakura grabbed a hold of his hand and brought it back to her face. She kissed it lightly and put on one of the best smiles she could muster. He smiled though the pain. Blood adored his lips. "Thank you..." he whispered as his eyes slid shut and he lost consciousness._

_"Please don't leave me." she whispered as her tears fell from her eyes and soaked his bare chest._

"I remember hearing her voice through the darkness and I knew I couldn't give up. I knew I would never give up on her,"

_Sakura's eyes fluttered open as warm sun light spread across her face. She rubbed the sleep away from her eyes. She looked down noticing that Itachi's chest still moved in a perfect rhythm. She smiled noticing that his skin looked healthier than it had the day before. He was okay. Even if it was just for now he was okay. Her eyes slowly moved from his chest and up to his face. She brought her hand up and brushed his bangs from his face. She slowly traced her fingers over the stress lines that adored his handsome face. She smiled when his eyes slowly opened revealing tired eyes._

_"How do you feel?" she whispered. She was to scared to talk louder. Scared that this moment might end and she would find herself somewhere else._

_"Warm..." he whispered closing his eyes. Sakura let out a slight squeak when she felt his warm arm wrap around her waist and pull her back down to lay on him. Her stomach was all over the place as she stared at him red faced. Her eyes softened when he pulled her closer burring his face in her longish hair. "I like your hair like this." he whispered as he kissed it. "Sakura... please forgive me... for all the wrong I've done." he whispered in her ear sending shivers down her back._

_"I've told you before Itachi. I don't hate you. I love-." she stopped when he squeezed her arm. She winced slightly._

_"Please. Don't love a dieing man." he said. Sakura remained silent. She didn't know what to say. She just laid there, staring at his chest. Watching the rise and fall of every breath. She could feel everyone of his heart beats against her bare skin. This couldn't be the end. She would never let it be the end._

_"You won't die Itachi. I won't let you." he breathed out. Bringing his hand up he pushed her chin up. They made eye contact. He slowly lowered is head brushing his lips again hers. She held her breath. She let her eyes slowly shut. This wasn't a dream. This wasn't a dream. Please don't let this be a dream. Her eyes fluttered opened as he pulled away. His eyes slowly opened making contact once more. She gulped before behind pulled into another kiss. Sakura let her tears fall from her eyes. She kissed back with as much passion she could muster. If this was going to be the end, she would show him how much she loved him. If he wouldn't allow her to say it she would prove it with ever second of every day they had left._

Itachi took a deep breath. "And the next thing I knew. You're mother had found a cure. You're mother had fought all the odds to save me. And I'm so glad she did or I never would have known you. Neither of us knew then... but you were already starting to grow then," Itachi whispered. He pulled Sakura closer to him. He took in her scent it was amazing how no matter what the slight smell of strawberries always lingered around her. Always comforting Itachi. He ran his hands through her long hair enjoying the feeling of it. "I vow to never leave you, either of you."

_"I need to talk to you." she hissed through clinched teeth. She hated how angry she sounded. She didn't want to fight with him. Not now. Not after everything she had gone through just to make him live. Her eyes clouded over with the tears she held in her eyes making it harder for her to see. Her throat tightened as she watched him, he still hadn't turned to look at her._

_"I'm listening," his voice came out smooth and easy. He was hiding again. Hiding from her. Not letting her see his emotions._

_"I don't want you to listen!" she screamed, her eyes shut letting the tears spill down her face. "I want you to hear me! Hear what I have to say." she hated how weak she sounded. She was stronger than this. She breathed in and out a few times before opening her eyes. Her eyes widened for a faction when she realized he was finally looking at her. Red eyes stared at her through the dim light. She glared. "Why?" her voice came out in a whisper, she searched his face hoping for some answer to her unasked question._

_"Why, what?" his voice came out more irritated than he would have liked. That was one thing that drove him crazy about the pink haired kunoichi. She had so much control over him. He couldn't stand it. No one controlled him. This woman... made him feel... human. He hated it._

_"Why do you have your sharingan activated?" she demanded. She huffed as she watched him slowly shut his eyes. Those damn eyes! The only thing Itachi had that reminded her of his little brother. Her breath left her when she stared into his gray eyes. Her heart ached for him. She loved those eyes. "Changing them back doesn't answer my question." She took a step back when he stood and began to walk to her. Her voice lost. She shivered slightly as he reached behind her a shut the door. A soft click echoed through through the room._

_Sakura stepped backwards. With every step she took Itachi stepped forward. Sakura pressed herself against the wall. Her eyes staring up at him. "Are you scared of me?" She gulped. Her eyes slowly slid shut. She breathed in deeply. She smiled slight her nostrils filling with the slight scent of peaches. She stomach did flips. She shivered feeling his warm breath on her face. Was she scared? He could kill her at any moment. She knew he was strong enough. But she also knew he would never hurt her._

_"No." she whispered. Her eyes flew opened as she felt wind rush past her face. Itachi's fist collided with the wooden door that sat behind her. Her breath caught in her throat. She smiled sadly. She hated seeing him like this. So broken. It reminded her of the first time they had kissed. He looked up at her. He glared before pushing away and walking across the room._

_"If you knew what was good for you, Kunoichi. You would leave." he stood ridged, refusing to look back at her._

_"Itachi. Look at me." she demanded. He turned around, his eyes clashed with her. Her face was red slightly from the tears that still fell from her face. She searched his face for something. Anything that would let her know what he was feeling. She glared slightly. "How few there are who have courage enough to own their faults, or resolution enough to mend them." He glared at her. She broke a nerve._

_He stepped towards her. "Who do you think you are? You think you're perfect?" he stood in front of her. "Last I checked you were just some weak little-"_

_"I live with my fault," she glared at him. "It's time you do the same. You were content with dying? You are a coward, and by far one of my biggest mistakes. Only a coward would give up life so easily."_

_"You know nothing about me! You have no idea what I've been through. What I've done! I have no reason to live!"_

_"Everyday," she cried. "Everyday I want to give you a reason to live." he stepped back. "I love you, don't you dare." she glared poking him in the chest. "Don't you dare tell me you can't love. I know very well that you can. You love me. I can see it. But your to idiotic to see it. You continue to pity yourself instead of seeing what's right in front of you! Me! I'm right here! Willing to give you all that I have. Why can't you just accept that?"_

_He stepped forward, he put his hand against the wooden door. He breathed out loudly. "Why?" he questioned. "Why did you heal me... why would you put yourself in harms way just to make me well."_

_Her bottom lip trembled. "The same reason that you gave me your coat. The same reason you stayed to protect me. We love each other."_

_He growled turning away from her. He ran his hand through his hair. "I need to think," he turned back around and faced her. "I can't think! You. You do this to me. You make me irrational. You make me do things I would never do. I can't stand it, I hate it." he glared down at the floor. "These feelings make me so vulnerable... so weak..."_

_"Feelings don't make you weak Itachi," she whispered moving closer to him until she was mere inches away. "In fact they make you stronger. You make me stronger." he closed his eyes when he felt her cup his check. He reached up and touched her hand._

_"Why..." he whispered. "Why do you love me? You've said it before. I was your biggest mistake. I'm a coward. Foul."_

_"We're soulmates... you can feel it too. I don't love you just because of you. But because of what you make me. You've made me stronger, wiser, than I had ever thought possible. You bring out the best of me. You break my heart constantly but yet... I still find myself falling back in love with every day. We're perfect for each other... you know..." she laughed. "You and I... are not that different."_

_She stayed silent as he thought over what she said. He leaned down placing his forehead to hers. "You're right..." he sighed. "We aren't so different... not anymore." Sakura smiled her tears fell from her eyes as he bent down and captured her lips._

Sakura woke the next morning with the smell of forest surrounding her. A wonderful warmth spread across her body. She slowly opened her eyes and met Itachi's beautiful sleeping face. She smiled. It almost seemed like that bad dream that she had been living for so long was finally over. But that was the thing about dreams whether they were good or bad in the end they ended and dawn would always come. She looked down at her hand where her Akatsuki ring sat. Dawn would always be there. She moved slightly in bed thinking of getting out but stopped when Itachi's hold on her tightened.

She turned around to meet Itachi's beautiful gray eyes but found flat gray eyes staring at her. "Sakura?" Itachi asked.

"Itachi," Sakura said moving closer to him. Her eyes searched his face for something for anything. She gasped when Itachi reached out for her. "You can't see me, can you?" she whispered. Itachi looked around the room before looking in the direction that he heard Sakura's voice.

"I can't see," he whispered.

**A/N**

**Hey everyone another new chapter! Hope you guys like it. Just a little reminder that I have a facebook page set up for my Fanfic account so you guys should totally like it. Anyway I'm hoping to have another chapter up pretty soon! Leave a review let me know what you think! Thanks again for reading.  
><strong>


	7. A Place To Return Too

**My Favorite Mistake**

_**Chapter Seven: A Place To Return To  
><strong>_

Sakura felt her mouth go dry and for a second all she could hear was her heart beat hammering wildly in her ears. After the initial shock went away she threw the sheets off of her body and bolted to the bathroom that was connected to their room. She reached out a gripped the toilet, her Akatsuki ring clanged when it hit the cold porcelain. Sakura gripped her stomach before emptying the contents from her stomach and into the toilet. She continued for what seemed like hours before she stomach had finally had enough and her legs gave out from under her. She laid her head against the toilet set before reaching up and flushing the toilet. She sat there for a few minutes breathing trying to calm her body down.

She looked up and found Itachi standing in the door way. The tears that had made her way to her eyes from the throwing up soon became actual tears. "You can't see me, can you?" she whispered. She watched as Itachi shut his eyes before letting out a sigh. Green eyes watched him closely as he walked further into the room before finally reaching her and slowly moving to the floor to sit behind her. Sakura didn't resist when he pulled her body into his and just held her there for a few moments.

Why was it that nothing ever seemed to go right for the couple. "Let me see," Sakura whispered after a few minutes. She moved her body so that way she was facing him. Sakura reached up slowly before placing her hands on either side of his temples.

"Do not over do it," he said, his voice holding a certain amount of assertiveness that Sakura was sure he was doing simply because of how terrified he was inside. She nodded before realizing he couldn't actually see the nod.

"I won't," she said. After a moment the tips of her fingers glowed green and her brilliant mind went to work. Her healing chakra when through his temples and slowly into his eyes and around the eyes before she quickly pulled her hands away. "How long has it been this bad?" her voice came out quite and weak like even though a very angry scowl was on her face. "How long has it been this bad?" she asked again this time her voice coming out the exact way her face looked. Itachi sighed.

"A long while," he mumbled the last part "I never thought I would live this long."

"You're an idiot," Sakura said angrily. Itachi could hardly believe his ears. This woman was calling him an idiot. He smiled. Who was he to kid? He felt like an idiot. "Well..." Sakura started. "First things first I'm going to need to exam your eye more thoroughly. I also need to know if you know anything about this sort of thing happening before in your family and if there were any cures of it. I would be amazing if I could get my hands on those scrolls in that abandoned under ground place again," Sakura had stood up and wondered back into the bedroom they had been given. She searched the room for a notebook and pen but was upset when she found none.

Itachi stood up when Sakura's voice had traveled into the other room. "Damnit you think they would give us a pen. I'm not going to kill someone with a pen," Sakura mumbled as she moved the chair that was next to the desk out of the way and began to dig through more of the of the drawers. Itachi started to moved towards Sakura. Sakura turned around. "Oh Itachi! Don't- Never mind,"Sakura said as Itachi ran his shin straight into the desk chair. "I tried to warn you," Sakura said as she moved back to the desk. "Maybe you should just stay on the bed Itachi,"

"You think?" Itachi growled in a very unlike Itachi voice that cause Sakura to stop her looking and stare at the man. She bit her lip to stop herself from laughing but after a moment she let out a stifled laugh. "That's funny, huh?" Itachi said before turning and limping to the bed before plopping down. "I mean it when I say I won't think twice when killing you if this gets out,"

"Oh I don't think I'll have to worry. All I have to do is set up a maze of chairs," Sakura said laughing at her brilliant joke.

"Ha, good one," Itachi glared at the sealing. "I can't even activate my sharingan,"

Sakura frowned slightly before making her way back to the bed. She sat down before moving to Itachi. "I'm going to look it over again, hopefully I'll have a notebook soon. Maybe I can even get an escort to get those family scrolls," her hands glowing again. Itachi closed his eyes and tried to relax. He was in good hands. Sakura had already saved his life from a incurable disease and she had done it. He had complete and utter faith in her.

"Ow! What the hell was that!" Itachi yelled sitting up quickly.

"Oh I'm sorry Itachi! I was going to try something real quick and see if it would do anything,"

"You could warn me next time," Itachi said. Sakura rolled her eyes.

"Pregnancy hormones much?" Itachi glared at Sakura when a knock came on the door. Sakura moved to the door and opened it slowly. She sighed in relieve when she realized it was Sasuke.

"Hey," he said.

"What's going on?" Sakura asked, turning to look behind her she noticed the Itachi had disappeared into the bathroom.

"I was asked to come get you and Itachi, it seems we're going to be having some type of meeting," Sasuke said. Sakura nodded and he was gone. She sighed before making her way to the closet and grabbing a red shirt and black skirt that had been picked out for her. She pulled her hair up and let it fall down her back. She paced around the room for a few minutes before Itachi stepped out of the bathroom. Sakura stared at him noticing he was just in a towel before a blush made her way to her cheeks. Memories of their first night flushed into her mind.

Itachi opened his mouth but quickly shut it before turning and running into the wall. Sakura winced at his pain before running to him. "Are you okay?" she asked.

"I'm fine," Itachi snapped. Sakura stepped back. She glared at him.

"Itachi," He froze shocked at how angry she sounded. Her face relaxed slightly. "You know... you're allowed to be vulnerable around me," she whispered. Itachi smiled lightly before reaching out for her. Sakura grabbed his hand and brought it to her face. "I love you," he sighed.

"Okay..." he whispered after a few minutes. "I need help getting dressed," Sakura had to resist to giggle. "If you laugh I'm never asking for help again," Sakura smiled and was for once thankful he couldn't see.

After the two were dressed and ready to go they made their way to the meeting room that was only a few flights of stairs away. They; Sasuke, Karin, and the rest of the Akatsuki, had been staying in a top secret location in Konoha until everyone was settled they would continue to call this place home. Sakura took in a deep breath as they reached the meeting room. She opened the door. All of the Akatsuki were already there as well as member from Konoha. Sakura did her best to make as much noise with her feet as she walked to the two open seats. She wanted to do her best to not let other notice he couldn't see.

Sakura sighed in relief that no one seemed to notice anything. She brought her hand up to rest on her stomach. Sakura wasn't sure if things were more stressful or less stressful then before. She looked at Itachi and wished that he could look back at her. She smiled at least she was with him.

"Now, we need to start to discuss what we're going to be doing. What you know about Madara. Where he is. What he's planning," Tsunade said. Sakura tried desperately to pay attention to the meeting but it seemed harder and harder to after Itachi and blatantly told her she would not be helping at anyway in this war. "What ever happens we need to direct the battles away from Konoha. This is our home," Sakura's eyes widened and turned to watch Itachi. "This is our place to return to and keep safe,"

Sakura felt her jaw drop and she finally realized something. Konoha had always been Itachi's place to return to. But for her... it had changed. Her place to return to was no longer Konoha. It was Itachi. Itachi was her home. Sakura bit her lip and hoped that the meeting would be over soon since she would need a good cry soon. The meeting was coming to an end.

"Um Tsunade," Sakura spoke up. "I was wondering if I could have access to the Uchiha family scrolls and a medical lad... for personal reasons," she added quickly. Tsuande raised her eyebrow.

"We'll talk about this later," Tsunade said as the room started to file out. Sakura sighed well this wasn't going to be a good talk.

**A/N**

**Another chapter :) I hope you guys liked the chapter. I hope you guys didn't have to wait too long for the new chapter. I'm trying very hard to keep updating as often as I can. So fingers crossed that I can get back to the way I was updating before. Thanks again for all the reviews from the previous chapters. thanks for the support guys!  
><strong>


End file.
